


evak smutty drabbles

by naughtyevak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blindfolds, Consensual Somnophilia, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Edgeplay, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Piercings, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slapping, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtyevak/pseuds/naughtyevak
Summary: a collection of nsfw drabbles written on twitter
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 21
Kudos: 98





	1. collection #1

**Author's Note:**

> hello,  
> this is a collection of the drabbles I write on twitter. it started out as single-tweets HCs, then the drabbles got longer, then I started to write prompts... and then someone suggested I posted them here too so here we are. these stories are very short, they're calibrated for twitter threads, each paragraph is the lenght of a tweet, but still I hope you'll enjoy reading them here.
> 
> if you want to give me a prompt, you can send me a dm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/naughtyevak) or an ask [via CC](https://curiouscat.qa/naughtyevak)
> 
> and if you wanna tell me what you think, I'd be happy to read your comments on these little stories.  
> enjoy! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this first chapter is a collection of the first tweets I posted, just little single-tweets HCs that popped into my head...

Even holding Isak's hips to keep him still as he fucks him hard and fast, burning the traces of his fingertips on his lover's skin. This flesh, his and only his to mark and to devour.

* * *

Isak poses nude for Even's class, his tall, muscular body nonchalantly on display for everybody, but his green eyes set on Even only. Even feels his cock harden in his jeans, wanting nothing more but to shove it between Isak's lips, if only to strip them of his smug little grin.

* * *

Even takes Isak against the large picture window of the Radisson suite, the city lights shining at their feet. He presses Isak's body a little bit more against the cold glass with every thrust of his cock, watching Isak's breath form steam on the window to the rhythm of his moans.

* * *

Even has been in his dreams all night and Isak wakes up hard, so hard. But before he can move to make anything about it, he feels his dick engulfed in something warm, wet and soft, pumping it until he comes with a raspy cry. "Morning, man of my dreams..." he finally whispers.


	2. from head to toe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an ode to Isak's body.

Your hair, golden and curly at the end, that I love to grab and pull on when I take you from behind.

Your mouth, the curve of your lips that you lick innocently to drive me mad, the sound of your whimpers when I touch you, of your sinful moans when you come.

Your neck, vibrating with pleasure, the fair and sensitive skin bruised and marked by my lips and my teeth, to let everybody know you're mine.

Your chest, heaving faster as you struggle to find your breath, your nipples pink and hard, begging for a stroke of my tongue.

Your large hands, running freely up and down my body or tightly tied up to the headboard of the bed, making you powerless to my desires.

Your cock, red and hard as I bring you closer to the edge, dripping cum and bobbing against your stomach to the rhythm of my thrusts, spilling your seed on the palm of my hand when you reach ecstasy.

Your ass, round and firm, dark and secret, making room just for me as if it was moulded to the shape of my cock, tight and warm around me.

Your thighs, strong and muscular, holding me prisoners to your will when I lie between your legs, quivering when you're getting close.

Your feet, kicking me when I touch that part of your body that always tickles, crossed against the small of my back, pressing, ordering me to go deeper, always deeper.


	3. the club

They don't talk. A look, heavy, intense, enough to muffle the beat of the music, to dim the flashing lights of the club. A look, a grin, a slight nod of his head and then he turns around and walk across the dance floor. Even stays stunned, just a second, before he follows him.

He's waiting for Even in the bathroom, leaning against the graffiti filled wall. His head is tilted back. He looks at Even behind his long lashed, lips parted revealing the gap between his teeth, curls sticking to his forehead beaded with sweat. Chest heaving. Impatient desire.

He looks like an angel. The thought should seem ridiculous when arousal is written all over him but Even is so sure of it. An angel. A fallen angel surely. So Even falls too, down on his knees against the cold, hard tilted floor. In prostration before this godly creature.

In mere seconds, Even is full of him. His hard cock feels his mouth, his throat. His strangled moans fill Even's ears, his head, his blood. Even feels him bury his fingers in his hair, pulling, pushing, careful but firm. He knows exactly what he wants and Even complies willingly.

A groan, his fingers clutching Even's hair, his shoulder. Thighs trembling, body pulsing, he comes between Even's lips, down his throat. It's warm, pungent, intoxicating. Even gets up and kisses him, lets him get a taste of himself on his tongue. It feels so deliciously wrong.

They kiss and Even comes in his hand that he has slid inside his jeans. He closes his eyes, multicoloured lights dancing between his eyelids. Then he hears his steps. The door, opening and closing, letting the music in for a moment. Then the silence, except for Even's breathing.


	4. shower sex #1

They're under the shower, scorching hot water running down their bodies, heavy steam filling the room. Isak has let his head fall back on Even's shoulder, his chest pressed against Isak's back. Isak's mouth is open, whimpers coming out as droplets of waters get past his lips.

Even's left hand his spread out across Isak's chest, keeping him up and balanced, fingers grazing at his neck while the others are buried deep inside of him, sliding with the water, deeper, until they reach that spot that makes Isak's legs stagger. Again. And again. And again.


	5. riding

Even is on his back, he looks up at Isak riding him. His hands are on Isak's hips, holding him firmly, but he lets him set the pace, lets Isak use his body as he pleases. He lies still, mesmerized as Isak moves above him, his body like a wave, graceful and strong.

Isak's eyes are tightly shut, his head tilted back. He looks completely lost in his own pleasure, like nothing else exists but the the place where their bodies connect, but the overwhelming warmth rising inside of him. Isak's body tenses and Even feels him clench around his cock.

Isak's bites his lower lip, before his mouth opens again, unable to contain the moans mixed with Even's name that suddenly fill the room. Even doesn't need to touch him, Isak comes between their bodies before falling down, his head on Even's chest, warm breath against his skin.


	6. pinned down

Isak's face is pressed down, the sounds of his moans muffled by his pillow. It's almost hard to breathe, almost uncomfortable but he doesn't mind. He curves his back a little bit more, welcomes the stretch all along his spine and pushes his ass up, offering all of himself to Even

Even reacts instantly, always does, and pounds into him a little faster, a little rougher. He bends down over Isak to holds his hands above his head, his grip strong, just on the verge of too much, perfect. His other hand smacks Isak's ass who bites hard into his blue pillowcase.


	7. study break

They're on their bed, Isak is sitting cross-legged, a school book balanced on his right knee, Even's head resting on his left thigh. Isak studies, he's focused but lets his left hand mindlessly caress Even, runs his fingers through his hair, along his neck, his cheeks, his jaw…

He lets it rest still a moment, so concentrated on his reading that he doesn't notice right away that Even brushes his lips against his thumb, parts them just enough to poke his tongue out, until it tickles his fingertip. He smiles, strokes Even's lips softly with his thumb.

Even responds with another lick, stronger, bolder. He captures Isak's finger between his lips, draws it in his mouth, he begins to suck on it, let his tongue swirl just like he knows Isak loves when he gives him head. Isak stills, feels his dick twitch inside his sweatpants.

He looks down at Even, tries not to give out just how affected he his. Even moans provocatively and the vibrations go straight to Isak's groin. He lifts his eyebrows in challenge but he knows Even has already won. A second later, Isak's book falls with a loud thump on the ground.


	8. threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first prompt I wrote, someone had sent me several theme ideas and this one inspired me right away...

They never thought they'd do that, never thought they'd need more, more than what they already have, more than the two of them. Their everything. But they talked about it one day, first as a silly idea, just a kink, and the idea lingered, an insistent itch they decided to scratch.

So one night, they open the door of their home to this guy, this stranger they contacted via Isak's old Grindr account he hadn't used in years but had been too lazy to deactivate. He comes in, another body, an unknown presence and suddenly their apartment feels a lot more crowded.

"Are you sure?" Even asks after they've had a couple of drinks together and talked a little bit, set a few rules with the man who's gonna share their bed that night. "Yeah, I'm sure." Isak nods, takes his hand and leads the two men down the corridor leading to their bedroom.

At first it's strange, unsure, uncoordinated. But then, awkwardness leaves place for pure desire, the rhythms of their breaths reach harmony and their bodies finally understand their place in this new choreography. Another man, between them, and somehow they've never felt closer.

They never lose sight of each other, not as they caress his skin, as they kiss his chest and lick the musky sweat on his neck, not when he fucks Isak or when Even guides him lower on his cock until he gags... Not for even one second do they let the other leave their thoughts.

He leaves in the middle of the night. He doesn't try to stay, knows that waking up in their bed would be one intimate step too far.

"You okay?" Isak asks.

"mmh... you?" Even holds him.

"Yeah... I loved tasting you, your cum on his tongue when he kissed me, that was fucking hot"

They hurry back to their bed, the smell of their lover's cologne still lingers on the rumpled sheets.

"I love you."

"I love you too, so fucking much."

Later, Isak grabs his phone on the nightstand, finds Grindr and press the delete button before falling asleep on Even's chest.


	9. wedding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a very detailed prompt, so I only had to take all the elements the person had wrote me and hope my version would be up to their fantasy ;)

Isak is looking at Even, the man he can now call his husband, from across the reception hall. He's never been so beautiful, he's smiling, moving with grace from guest to guest in his tailored tuxedo, the black jacket with elegant satin lapels perfectly cut for his slender body.

Even has loosened his tie, his crisp white shirt now opened at the top, revealing the hollow of his collarbone. Isak feels his heartbeat speeding up, his skin shivering and his dick hardening in his pants. When he catches his eyes, Even raises his eyebrows. He knows, always does.

Isak has wanted Even like that, in his classy costume since he first tried it on at the store. He had been this close to joining Even in the changing room and falling to his knees right there. And now he can't wait any longer. He nods, leaves the hall, sure that Even will follow.

He guides Even to an empty room, pulls him inside and close the door between them and the party still in full swing. They stumble, Even pins him against a wall, kisses him deep and hot from the start. He tastes like champagne and irrepressible lust and Isak feels completely drunk

Even flips Isak over until he faces the wall, kisses the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine as he unbuckle his belt and lower his pants. Then Even is on the ground, kneads at his ass before caressing his rim with a stroke of his tongue, leaving Isak gasping for air.

He licks, broad starved strokes, then points his tongue, circles his hole until he pushes in. He barely have time to add a finger before Isak is whining, begging him to take him right now.

"You're sure you're ready?"

"Yes, please hurry and fuck me! I need you inside me right now"

Even gets up, unzips his pants, the sound making Isak head spin. He spits and presses his cock against Isak's crack, slowly sinks in until he's fully inside of him. He gives Isak a moment to adjust before he start pounding into him, hands on his hips as Isak holds on to the wall.

They go back to the ceremony, shirts smoothed out, hair fixed, a suspicious blush still reddening their faces as they drink and laugh with their guests.

"Can't wait to be alone with you again." Even whispers in his ear when they're dancing cheek to cheek, "Mister Bech Næsheim."


	10. shower sex #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked me to write some more shower sex, and well of course I complied...

Even gets home from uni, the apartment seems empty, silent, except for the distant sound of some pop song coming from the bathroom. Isak is in the shower, hot water running along his back, his ass, his legs. He hums along to the song on the radio, oblivious to Even's presence.

Even's eyes follow the light sway of Isak's hips. He undresses slowly, lets his clothes fall down at his feet before walking to the steam covered glass door of the shower and getting inside. Isak gasps in surprise when he hugs him from behind before relaxing between Even's arms.

Even kisses his shoulders, the back of his neck, bites his earlobe, sending shivers along his warm and wet skin. Isak turns his head, reaches back to grab Even's hair and bring him closer. They kiss, tongues swirling with hunger, moaning into each others mouth without restraint.

Isak turns around, lets out a whimper when Even press him against the cold tiled wall before sinking down on his knees. He licks the tip of Isak's cock, lets the taste of his cum roll on his tongue before taking him into his mouth. Isak cries out, holds Even by his dripping hair.

When Isak's hips begin to shudder, Even stills, relaxes his jaw and lets him take control. He lets Isak use him, fuck his mouth as he pleases, hit the back of his throat until he comes. Even feels cum mixed with water fill his mouth, he swallows it all, his eyes locked on Isak's.

Isak's legs give out, he slides down the wall into Even's arms, water cascading down their intertwined bodies. He grabs Even's dick, who comes too after only a few strokes.

"Halla, good day?" Even asks cheekily.

"mmh... even better now." Isak smiles, rubbing their noses together.


	11. bottom even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone wrote me that they were saddened about the tragic lack of stories featuring Even bottoming, so I tried to fix that injustice.

Even is panting, grasping the sheets of their bed as Isak prepares him, three fingers deep inside his ass, stroking every inch, thrusting, stretching him carefully, lovingly.

"For fuck's sake baby" he whines "I haven't bottomed in a while but you know I'm not gonna break, right?"

Isak shushes him, "Just wanna make sure you're ready for me"

"I am, I'm ready. I fucking love what you're doing right - _aahhh_! - right now, but I need you inside me."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Fuck me, please baby I swear I'm gonna implode if you don't fuck me right now."

"Needy, I like it."

Isak slicks himself up, put more lube onto Even's hole and begins to press the head of his cock against it. He sinks inside his boyfriend slowly, attentive to his every reactions until his hips meet Even's ass. Isak kisses Even, swallows his moans as he starts to thrust into him.

"You like that? You like me fucking you?"

"Yeah"

"You like when I feel you up, tear you apart?"

"Yes, god please don't stop!"

"You're so fucking hot like this, begging for my cock"

" _aaahh_..!"

"Right here? Did I find your sweet spot, baby?"

"Yeah, fuck do that again please, again"

So Isak complies. Again and again and again. He hits Even's spot until his vision gets blurry and all he can see are white stars all around. He pounds hard and fast into him, and it takes only a strong hold on his cock for Even to come, shooting ropes of cum between their bodies.

"wow... why don't we do that more often?" Even pants.

"It was good?"

"Good? Baby it was fucking amazing!"

The next day, Even is a little bit sore. The soft pain reminds him of the night before and his entire body shivers, still feeling the sensation of having Isak inside of him.


	12. somnophilia

Isak is lying on their bed, the blue striped sheets draped across his body. He's on his stomach, his shoulders lit by the silver moonbeams on one side, the dim warm light of a small bedside lamp on the other. The small lamp he only turns on when he wants to tell Even, tonight.

Even takes his clothes off, walks quietly across the room and gets in the bed. He bends over Isak, takes in the sight of his boyfriend sleeping soundly, his body moving up and down to the slow, tranquil rhythm of his breathing. His eyes are closed, his lips just slightly parted.

Even runs his fingers through Isak's hair, blows softly on the unruly curls to clear the back of his neck. He kisses him there once, twice, follows the line of goosebumps going down his back, enthralled at the sight of Isak's skin awakening under the touch of his chapped lips.

Even follows the trail of shivers down Isak's spine, kisses every bump along his backbone, let his lips guide him where he wants to go, lower, lower. When Isak squirms, Even pauses, listens, before continuing his carnal path on Isak's body when he's sure that he is still asleep.

His large hands run down Isak's body from his broad shoulders to his ass, each cheek fitting perfectly against his palms. He looks up at Isak, still can't believe his boyfriend has ever asked this of him, trusts him so completely, so blindly to use his body for his own pleasure.

He spreads Isak's cheeks, reveals the dark entrance to the most intimate part of his body and needs a moment to find his breath. He coats his fingers with lube and slide one, then two fingers inside Isak, opens him slowly, careful not to wake him up as Isak whimpers in his sleep.

When Isak is ready, Even presses his cock inside him, begins to thrust, slow and deep at first, then faster, harder, Isak's body soft and limp, pinned to the mattress with every pounding of Even's hips. Even holds back his cry when he comes, his entire body quivering in ecstasy.

Even lies down on the bed, he caresses Isak's skin, kisses his face, pulls the sheets on the both of them. Isak is so tranquil, unaware of what happened, of what was done to him, to his body. Even can't wait for Isak to realize in the morning, and then to tell him all about it.


	13. enemies to lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't use the twitter format for this one, so I wrote something longer. the prompt was this : " enemies to lovers where Isak and Even are fighting but one thing led to the next and somehow Even ended up on top of Isak /sexual tension ensues/"

Isak almost runs to the coffee shop where he should have already begun his shift 15 minutes ago. But of course, as usual his last lecture ended late and now he has to rush to that fucking job he needs if he wants to be able to pay his rent and keep living at the kollektivet.

Well, the job is not that terrible, it’s fine really most of the days. The only problem... is Even.

Even who thinks he can boss him around just because he has been working there for a couple of years already, Even who always reprimands him because he’s clumsy or too long to prepare drinks, Even who acts all annoyed if he mixes up two orders and embarrass him in front of their other coworkers. Isak hates him... fucking Even. Even who can’t stop flirting with pretty much all the customers who cross the café’s threshold, man or woman, because he’s all tall and charming and fucking gorgeous.

What? He can hate him and that he’s gorgeous. It’s just a purely objective observation, that’s all.

The moment he gets into the coffee shop, he can feel Even’s eyes on him and hears his exasperated scoff.

“Where the hell were you?” he asks when Isak gets past him, “you were supposed to take over 20 minutes ago.”

“Fuck off…” Isak groans before disappearing into the changing room.

Soon enough though, the door reopens and Even is there with him, “Seriously dude, I can’t always be here to fix your fuck ups… and I have better things to do than to wait for you lazy ass.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Isak lashes out because he can’t take this guy scorning him any longer.

“What’s your problem huh?” he continues, taking a step across the room, “can’t you just cut me some fucking slack?”

“Well I would if you could make it an entire shift just doing your fucking job properly.” Even huffs and Isak feels his anger boiling up inside of him.

“Why do you care? You’re not my boss, alright?” he keeps walking towards Even, “so why don’t you go back to writing cheesy pick up lines on chick’s cups or whatever and leave me the fuck alone?”

“Jealous?”

Even gives him that damn teasing grin and Isak sees red. He takes another step and is now close enough to shove Even against the chest.

“Just fuck off okay!” He takes another step towards Even who has moved backwards when he pushed him and of course he doesn’t see the box lying on the floor - the box that well maybe he was supposed to put away the day before like Even had asked him to - and stumbles on it, loses his balance and falls down like an idiot. He tries to hold on to something, anything in his fall and of course, the first thing his hand finds is the edge of Even’s apron…

“Oh my god you’re so clumsy, really at this point it’s almost a prowess” Even laughs as he lies on top of him, so close that Isak can feel the breath he huffs out on his face, can smell the scent on coffee on his clothes mixed with the perfume he’s wearing, to form a heady new fragrance.

Isak groans and tries to push Even away but he’s lying with all his weight on top of his body and doesn’t seem to be willing to cooperate to get the both of them out of this ridiculous position.

“Will you just let me go already?” Isak squirms under Even’s body and freezes when in an involuntary movement, he presses his hips against Even's.

“Are you… are you hard?” Even smiles,the biggest most blinding and annoying fucking smile Isak has ever seen on his face.

“What? Of course not!” Isak scoffs, “just let me g…”

But he can’t even finish, the words can’t get out of his mouth when Even cups the bulge in his jean with his large hand and knocks all the air out of his lungs.

“You are…” he says, his voice tinted with amusement but also some kind of marvel, “you’re so hard. Is that for me baby? You were just waiting for me to touch you huh? Is that what you wanted all this time you little brat?”

Isak wants to protest, to shove him off, he can’t stand the smug little grin that’s spread on Even’s full, beautiful lips, but his body refuses to answer him. Worse than that, his body chooses to betray him. His breath hitches in his throat, his skin flushes, his chest is heaving and his entire body quivering at Even’s words while his dick twitches in his jeans, right under the palm of his hand.

Even’s smile widens just a little bit more when Isak’s body answers for him. He lets his gaze drop to Isak’s crotch, presses on Isak's cock lightly, gives it a little squeeze that pulls an embarrassing high pitched whimper out of Isak’s throat. Even unbuttons Isak’s pants, proceed to unzip it when Isak grabs him by the hair at the nape of his neck and draws Even’s face back to his.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” he tries to threat him but curses himself internally when he hears just how weak his protestation is, just how wrecked his voice already sounds.

“Or what?” Even smirks but stills the movement of his hand completely.

Fuck this, Isak thinks and pulls Even by the neck to crash their lips together in an open mouth kiss. It’s rough and wet and so, so fucking hot. Isak hates to have to admit it but he had been dreaming about this, craving for it ever since he saw Even on his first day on that job. He knows he’s gonna curse himself later for indulging in this fantasy but right at this second, he just can’t bring himself to care.

Even has swiftly gone back to opening Isak’s pants and the moment he shoves his hand inside his briefs, Isak lets out a moan into Even’s mouth. He takes a firm hold on Isak’s cock, gives it a few strokes that make Isak see stars all around and gathers the precum that is dripping at the tip with his thumb to ease his slide up and down the length of Isak’s cock. It’s fast, rough, without any finesse to it. It’s urgent, both of them knowing this is quite probably the worst possible place they could choose to do this but somehow, it makes it even more exciting.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck...", Isak mutters as he bites Even’s full lower lips, both of his hands now grasping his hair, ruining his ridiculous hairdo and keeping him close, ordering his mouth to travel from Isak’s own lips, to his jaw, his neck and then back to his lips again for another sloppy kiss.

With another tug and a twist of Even’s wrist, Isak feels the white heat of his orgasm rush from his stomach and then, he comes all over Even's hand, biting his own fist to muffle his whimpers and moans.

Even suddenly gets up on his feet and Isak tries not to let his body show how it already misses the contact and the weight of Even’s.

Even wipes his soiled hand on a towel lying around in the changing room and throws it on Isak’s lap so that he can also clean himself from the mess they’ve just made.

Even turns around and walks back to the door and Isak just can't let him walk away like that, can't just let him win, “I still hate you, you know.” he says and winces at himself when he hears just how stupid and childish he sounds but all his blood is still buzzing in his ears and down his crotch and he can’t seem to be able to form a coherent thought.

“Oh I know baby, I know…” Even grins, turning away to look at Isak, his eyes still completely blown and dark.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he continues, lifting his hand and cleaning a remaining drop of Isak’s cum off his index finger with a slow stroke of his tongue, “don’t be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a little bonus to this sory on [twitter](https://twitter.com/naughtyevak/status/1360894672135213056) :)


	14. masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked me to write about Isak masturbating, putting on a little show for Even and it made me want to expand on one of the first tweets I posted (it's in the collection at the beginning but I've added it here again)

Isak poses nude for Even's class, his tall, muscular body nonchalantly on display for everybody, but his green eyes set on Even only. Even feels his cock harden in his jeans, wanting nothing more but to shove it between Isak's lips, if only to strip them of his smug little grin.

* * *

The studio's now empty, the corridors are dark and silent, everyone has left, except for Even and Isak. Even asked him if he would stay a little bit longer, so that he could finish his drawing. He was all blushing and mumbling, so endearing. And of course Isak could only say yes.

Isak observes Even as he works on his drawing, the swift precise movements of his hands, these large beautiful hands he's desperate to feel on his body. The thought gets Isak hard in no time and without a second thought, he begins to touch himself, his eyes still locked on Even.

"What are you doing?" Even chokes out when he finally looks back up at Isak.

"You think I don't see how you look at me? How you grow hard in your pants when you're drawing me even when everyone's around?"

"Fuck, I'm..."

"It's alright, you can look. I don't mind. I want you to."

Isak repositions himself on the large chair where he poses, his body languorous and on full display for Even. He strokes himself faster, caresses his chest and sees how Even's eyes follow every movement avidly.

"C'mere" Isak murmurs between moans he doesn't even try to bite back.

In mere seconds, Even is down at his feet, he lifts his hand but Isak quickly sweeps it away, "No touching, just look." he says firmly. Then to reward Even for his obedience, he stretches his body a little bit more and throws his head back to reveal the strong column of his neck.

Even's eyes are blown with lust, two black pools outlined by a thin blue line, his skin is flushed, his chest heaving.

"Cum on me" he groans when he can see Isak is getting close. The filthy words are enough to push Isak over the edge, with just enough time to aim at Even's face.

They are both panting, Even's face painted with Isak's cum, dripping from his jaw and his parted lips. Isak gathers some with his thumb, let Even lick it clean, moaning as he does.

"This was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Even murmurs, and Isak might just believe him.


	15. sauna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked me to write Isak and Even having public sex. This is more semi-public but eh, they might get there eventually who knows... one step at a time right? ;)

Spending the weekend at a cabin by a lake with the guys seemed like a good idea, a few quiet days swimming, drinking and just chilling out of town. But when Isak finds himself with Jonas, Elias and Even in a hot sauna, what sounded cool in theory turns out to be utter torture.

Even's body is lounged on the wooden bench, his chest soaked in sweat and steam, mouth slightly opened. Isak feels himself grow hard under the towel that barely covers his hips. Trying to rearrange himself, he has to bite back a whimper at the friction against the soft cotton.

To Isak's immense relief, Jonas and Elias get out of the sauna to join the others outside. Isak stays behind, closing his eyes to try and calm himself down "Do you need help with that?" Even asks when it's only the two of them and Isak can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Fuck off!"

Even comes to kneel in front of isak, he caresses his thighs, slides his hands under his towel and finally unwraps it, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Isak's cock, rock hard and throbbing against his stomach.

"Fuck baby you're so hot." he moans and lick his full, red lips.

He bends down, runs his tongue all along the length of Isak's cock.

"Oh god" Isak whimpers "we shouldn't... the guys are right there and I'm not sure this is the best way to tell them, _hey by the way Even and I have been kinda fooling around_."

"Just relax baby" Even shushes him.

Just on the other side of the thin sauna wall, Isak can hear the voices and laughters of their friend, bottles clinking together, water splashing as they dive into the lake. But the moment Even takes him in his mouth, fear turns into pure exhilaration, the risk making Isak shiver

Even doesn't waste any time before he takes Isak's cock down his throat, moaning and sucking like a man starving. Between the heat of Even's mouth and the steam of the sauna, Isak feels like he's burning up, his skin molten under Even's touch, every breath scorching his lungs.

After he's cum, Even fixes Isak's towel around his waist, he runs his fingers through his damp curls and presses a burning kiss on his lips.

"We should get out." he murmurs to Isak who's not sure he can ever get up again and contemplates just melting into the wooden wall instead.

When they join their friends, they're met with shifty gazes and awkward smiles, except for Magnus who beams, "Did you two have fun in there? What?!" he shrieks when the others groan, "we're still supposed to pretend we don't know what's going on with the noises this one makes?"


	16. double-headed dildo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the double-headed dildo enthousiast who prompted me with a lovely image of evak engaging in some ass-to-ass shenanigans.

The first time they used the double headed dildo, it was a mess. They couldn't figure out the right movements or rythm and the toy eventually slid out of Even's ass when he fell off the couch. They'd burst out laughing, and Isak loved that they could have so much fun during sex.

But they've learned, and tonight, they're anything but laughing. They're both on their hands and and knees, moaning as they sway their bodies back and forth, their asses meeting where the toy connects them in a slapping sound that resonates in the room and makes Isak's head spin.

Isak looks over his shoulder and what he sees takes his breath away. The dildo sliding inside Even's hole shining with lube, the defined muscles of his back tensing with every movement, his hair sticking to the sweat coating the nape of his neck, his head tilted back, mouth agape

Even seems completely lost in his own pleasure, like he's in a trance. The sounds he's making are mesmerising, perfectly pornographic. But Isak wants more, so he changes the angle of his hips, trying to aim for that precise point in his lover...

"Fuuuck yes, yes!!"

...spot on.

Isak continues to enjoy the delicious thrusts of the toy inside of him, but his entire focus is now set on Even. Every movements of his body, their speed, their depth, their strength, have for only goal to bring him to his orgasm, to witness Even experiencing absolute ecstasy.

When Even comes, it is with a guttural cry, his entire body shaking before his arms finally give out and he crashes down, the dildo falling on the mattress too. Isak feels the loss of the toy in his ass, the ache of his still rock hard cock, but he doesn't say anything, he waits.

He feels the bed sinking and then, Even is kneeling behind him, bending over until his chest his pressed against Isak's back. "Now it's your turn baby" he murmurs in Isak's ear before burying the dildo back inside of him as he covers his neck with hungry bites and burning kisses.

Isak grabs his cocks, slides his hand on the fast rythm of Even's thrust until he feels his body clenching around the toy and he cums all over the bed. He turns around in his boyfriend's arms, they cling to each other, they kiss. "We're getting pretty good at this" Even chuckles.


	17. piercings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a prompt but this one was inspired by one of my moots who tweeted about even having a nipple piercing and isak getting one on his belly.

They're making out on their couch, Even slides his hands under the hem of Isak's tee-shirt, caresses his skin when Isak hisses in pain.

"What's wrong baby? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, no" Isak reassures him, "it's just... I did something." he blushes, bites his lips as Even frowns.

Isak lifts his shirt slowly, revealing a small, shiny piercing, two light-blue gemstones above and at the centre of his belly button.

"I wanted something to match with this" Isak rubs his thumb against the ring on Even's nipple, the touch on the sensitive skin making him shudder.

Even presses light kisses all around the small piece of jewellery. The softness of his lips and tongue contrasting with the soreness of his wounded flesh have Isak squirming in delight.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it baby, it's so fucking hot." Even kisses Isak's content smile.

"You wanna know why I had it made here?" Isak murmurs against his lips.

"Yeah..." Even answers in a broken whimper his eyes dark with desire and shining in expectation.

"Because I want to see it move when you take me so deep, so fucking deep your cock is bulging my belly."


	18. dolan remake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was prompted to write a remake of the [painting scene in Xavier Dolan's 'I killed my mother'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMI04RqxHXA), so here's my version of it ;)

Even has decided to paint one of the walls of his studio. He's doing an homage to Jackson Pollock and his famous dripping technique. Isak has laughed at him at first, telling Even that even a kid could do that. But now, as he observes Even at work, Isak is not laughing anymore.

He's splashing paint on the wall with swift, precise gestures. He's concentrated, brows furrowed as he creates an explosion of colours. Isak follows his lead, dip brushes in the paint, tries to emulate his movements. Even looks at him and smiles, hair disheveled, so beautiful.

Isak grabs his wrist and pulls Even towards him. Their brushes fall on the ground as their lips crash together. They kiss, pretend to brawl with their hands covered in paint. It's a mess. They laugh, and with another kiss, they fall on the floor, chuckles soon turning into moans.

They get rid of their clothes quickly and Isak feels Even's hands and his mouth all over him, devouring him with the same urgency he saw him paint with. Even flips Isak over, he now lies on his stomach against the hardwood floor covered in pages and pages of old newspapers.

Even takes him without preparation, Isak is ready, still loose from their round last night. Even can feel it, he instantly set a quick, rough pace. Isak tries to hold on to something, anything, but his hands only find the papers he crumples between his fingers in a rustling sound

Even puts his arms around his neck, to lift Isak's head. They kiss, pant into each others mouth as he continues to pound into Isak. He wants Even to paint him too, to mark his body like a canvas. "Cum on me" he asks when he feels Even's close, his body trembling against his back.

Even pulls out, Isak whimpers, almost begs him to fill him up again before he hears the heady sound of Even stoking himself. He groans and then, Isak feels Even's cum covering his ass and the small of his back, painting his skin just like Isak is another one of his works of art.


	19. lift you up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was inspired by Isak showing off how strong he is by lifting Even on his shoulders in [Gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UC9fh2zy6eI)...

They often tease and challenge each other. And it is so fun for Even to push Isak's buttons, he's so proud and easily offended when Even pretends he's not the very best at something. Like the day before, when he questioned how strong really Isak was after he was back from the gym

Isak had lifted him on his shoulders and made a few squats just to prove him that he could, while Even giggled in delight (and well, maybe was a little bit turned on too by his boyfriend's show of strength). And if it wasn't enough, Isak has decided to further prove his point.

Isak has been preparing him, fingers deep inside Even's ass, tongue running on his skin. When Isak pulls them out, Even thinks he's gonna replace his fingers with his cock but instead, Isak lifts him up from the bed. Even squeaks in surprise before he's pinned against the wall.

He wraps his long legs around Isak's waist and grabs his shoulders before Isak pushes inside him with one deep slide. Even holds on to him, tighter, more desperately as Isak pounds into him with low grunts, struggling to stay standing but determined to fuck Even's teasing away.

Even feels Isak's thighs shaking with the effort, his fingers are holding his ass so firmly it hurts, just a little bit. Every single one of Isak's muscles is tensed, his jaw clenched, forehead beaded with sweat.

"Fucking hell Isak..." Even moans, head falling back on the wall.

"I'm gonna... touch yourself baby I can't.." Isak pants.

"Yeah, yeah okay... oh fuck!" Even keeps one arm around Isak's shoulders, strokes himself with the other, hard, fast, the way Isak's taking him against the wall that still hasn't crumbled down with the force of his thrusts.

With a shout they both come, cling to each other for another moment before Isak's legs finally give out and they fall down on the ground. They kiss, laugh against each others lips.

"You're so strong baby" Even breathes out in awe.

"The strongest?"

"Of course, the strongest."


	20. recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is quite different from what I usually do, less graphic. but I had this idea for a while of writing something when Even is recovering from an episode so the focus in not purely on the smut itself... someone here actually suggested that idea of Even recovering, it was a very different scenario but I guess it prompted me to finally write this. anyway, hope you'll like it.

Even can always count on Isak to understand what he needs. He only needs to say a word, to whisper his name, he only needs one touch and Isak knows. He knows Even wants this again, wants him, he knows he’s ready even when Even still doesn't dare or know how to say the words.

He’s been down for days, didn’t trust his mind or cared for his body, lost all joys and desires. But today, he wants Isak, he craves his touch, his skin. Even still feels tired, vulnerable, but he’s ready to make his way back to Isak who awaits and guides him like his lighthouse.

The weight of Isak's body on top of his own grounds Even, makes him feel so safe and cared for. Isak makes sure that not a single centimeter of his skin remains untouched, he caresses and licks and holds every part of Even until their two bodies are perfectly entwined. Only one.

Isak rocks inside of him slowly, deep and tender. It doesn’t matter how or when they reach the finish line, they just need to be as close as physically possible, to connect to one another. Even feels like his body comes alive again with every touch, every kiss and every thrust.

Between kisses and moans, Isak tells Even over and over again how beautiful he is, how good he feels, how much he desires and loves him. Even is too overwhelmed, can only whimper his name in return “Isak, Isak, Isak…” and trust him to know, to understand, as always.

Sometimes, when Even is at his worst, he thinks he’ll never get to experience this bliss ever again. So when he does, when his orgasm finally hits him, it’s almost too much, too good, too raw and intense. Even feels his body shaking and Isak covering his face with soft kisses.

Isak captures a tear running along Even’s cheeks between his lips. When he’s about to pull out, Even holds him tighter, “Please stay…” he murmurs. He feels so sensitive but he doesn’t care, he needs to keep Isak close, needs to feel him in his body just a little while longer.

“Yes...” Isak breathes out, his lips grazing the soft, pale skin of Even’s neck, sending another shiver through his entire body when Even thought it was completely spent, “yes, anything you want, anything.”


	21. 69

Isak and Even are lying on their side, tip to tail across their bed. Their bodies are curved towards each other in a spiral of flesh and pleasure, a perfect symmetry, like a Yin intertwined with his Yang in an erotic pas-de-deux giving and taking, giving and taking.

When Isak moans, the vibrations of his lips send a shiver from Even's cock all the way to his neck, prompting him to bob his head faster along Isak's length. And when Even presses his finger inside him, Isak tightens his hold on his hips, pulls him deeper down his throat.

They can't speak, mouths filled with the other's cock, hard an dripping precum, can hardly look at each other in that position. They don't need to. The tone of their moans, the force of their grips, the way their muscles quiver and their breaths speed up tell them they're close.

Even is the first to let go, shoots right where his cock repeatedly hits Isak's throat. Isak feels Even's cum run inside of him, fill him up. The taste of the man he loves and a soft press of his finger on Isak's most sensitive spot and he follows, cums on Even's ravenous tongue.

They both release the other's cock by a last delicious slide between their lips, swallow each other greedily. They let their bodies slide across the bed until their faces meet in the middle, until their lips connect in an upside down kiss, giving and taking, giving and taking.


	22. at uni

Isak sits down at a table in the uni library, set up his notebooks and manuals, ready to spend the next couple of hours studying for his test but his movements suddenly still when he sees him reading a book on the other side of the quiet room, oblivious to Isak's insistent stare.

His tall, lean body is nonchalantly sprawled in his chair, his blue eyes running across the pages, his full lips silently mouthing a phrase he probably wants to remember. Fuck, he's beautiful Isak thinks, so enthralled in his contemplation he hasn't noticed him looking back up.

When their eyes finally meet, Isak sees his amused look, the smirk on lips and he feels himself flush in embarrassment. He must have seen Isak drooling like a perv, certainly heard the filthy thoughts that went through his mind, they were so loud the whole campus probably have.

He bites his lower lip and raise his eyebrow at Isak. A question, a challenge. Then he closes his book, gets up and slowly walk away. But before he leaves the library, he throw Isak a last, intent look over his shoulder, leaving him stunned for a moment, before Isak follows him.

He walks a few steps behind and follows him inside the nearest bathroom. Isak barely has the time to think about what the hell he's doing before he's pulled inside a stall and pinned against the wall, all the air ripped out of his lungs when he presses his lips against Isak's.

He travels down to his neck and Isak moans, helplessly. "You want me to fuck you?" he whispers, his breath hot against Isak's ear, "that's why you followed me, right? You want me to take you right here?" Isak nods frantically.

"I wanna hear you say it."

"Fuck... please fuck me"

He turns Isak around, face against the wall and lowers his jeans, presents his fingers before Isak's lips. "Lick." he instructs and Isak complies, take them in his mouth and let his tongue cover them in spit. He takes his fingers out and down to Isak's ass, slowly pushes one in.

"Fuck, you're loose already." he chuckles, "Was someone else here before me? Or did you do that yourself, huh? Who do you think about when you touch yourself? Tell me."

"You..." Isak whimpers, "I think about you - aaah! - all the time."

"Good boy, let me give you what you need."

He fumbles in his backpack for a condom and some lube. Isak hears the wet sound of his hand slicking him up and then, he feels the blunt pressure of his cock on his rim, the lube and latex cold on his skin. "Ready?" he asks, already a bit breathless.

"Yeah I'm ready... ooh god!"

He pushes in, one deep, easy slide and Isak tries to hold on to the wall as best as he can not to collapse. He grabs Isak's hips, holds them tight as he sets a fast and rough pace. They have no time to lose, they are here for one thing only and they need to get it quickly.

Isak can't bite back his moans. Each thrust is so deep, so hard it's overwhelming, intoxicating. So when he suddenly covers his mouth with his hand to silence him, Isak feels lightheaded. He buries his face in Isak's neck, groans against his skin as Isak shoots all over the wall.

Isak can't move, he can't even talk. He can only listen to him throwing the condom in the trash before zipping his pants up and opening the creaking door of the stall. He listens to the sound of his footsteps fading away as he gets out of the bathroom and leaves Isak behind.

Isak gets back to the library and to the books left abandoned on his table, unopened. He sits down, heart still pounding in his chest and is suddenly startled by his phone buzzing with an incoming text.

_That was so fucking hot. Can't wait to see you at home baby, love you._


	23. oral fixation / birthday boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little something to celebrate Even's birthday :)

Isak’s gone up earlier this morning, left Even warm embrace to bring him breakfast in bed, a first treat to celebrate his birthday. Now he’s back next to him under the blanket, lying on their side, a tray between them with some toasts, fresh fruits, coffee for Isak, tea for Even.

Isak lets Even feed him little bits of toast that leave crumbs all over the bed, ripe fruits that make his lips all red and shiny. He bites into a strawberry and doesn’t try to stop the droplets of juice that run down his lips to his chin, watches Even’s pupils blow at the sight.

Isak knows Even’s always had something for his mouth, he never misses an opportunity to make Isak part his lips for him, to feed him with scramble eggs or with morrocoan food, to fill him with his fingers, with his cock. Isak always loves to indulge him, and today more than ever.

Even leans in and licks the juice off Isak’s chin, lets his tongue run up to his lips, brush them and slide inside his mouth to give him a sugary kiss Isak moans into. Even gets rid of the tray and straddles Isak sitting against the headboard, dives back in for his lips hungrily.

They kiss, tongues swirling together until they’re both panting in each other mouths, skin buzzing and cocks fully hard. When Even runs his thumb along his bottom lips with a look of pure adoration, Isak gives it a small, teasing lick before sucking on Even’s finger greedily.

“You’re so hot baby” Even murmurs.

For only answer, Isak grabs Even’s hips and pulls him up on his knees, his crotch facing Isak’s mouth who presses it against the cotton fabric covering his throbbing erection.

“Oh fuck…” Even whimpers, running his fingers through Isak’s curls.

Isak slowly pulls the underwear down and feels his mouth water when Even’s cock stands hard and dripping right before him. He looks up at Even and parts his lips in invitation.

“You want to?” Even asks “fuck baby you’re so perfect.” he praises him when Isak nods, making him blush.

Even brings the tip of his cock to Isak’s lips, paint them with his cum, let Isak have a taste of him before he slides inside his mouth. Even moans shakily, holding onto the headboard as Isak squeezes his ass to let him know he’s ready, that he can take him, that he can move.

Even begins to thrust into Isak’s mouth, looks down at his cock sliding between his lips. Isak knows seeing the curve of his cupid’s bow stretched around him drives Even completely mad, and soon indeed, the movement of his hips gets faster, a little rougher and Isak takes it all.

He moans around Even’s cock and relaxes his jaw to welcome him a little deeper. Even doesn’t hold back anymore and Isak trusts him completely to know just how fast he can be, how hard and deep he can go. He can let him use his body, wreck him for his own pleasure without fear.

Even cums with a loud grunt, shoots down his throat and Isak swallows hungrily until the very last drop. Even collapses on Isak, chest heaving, as he tries to find his breath.

“That was… wow”

“Anything for my birthday boy” Isak chuckles before Even captures his lips in another kiss.


	24. lazy morning

Even wakes up, his eyes fluttering open. He looks out the window, sees small snowflakes falling from the sky and covering the city's rooftops with a fine white dusting. He shivers when he thinks of how cold it must be outside and burrows deeper under the comforter, safe and warm.

He chases the warmth of Isak's body, presses his chest against his back and nuzzles the curls at the nape of his boyfriend's neck. Isak shifts slightly and sighs contentedly, then pushes back against Even, hips and long legs interlocking perfectly, skin to skin from head to toe.

Even kisses the back of his neck and lets his hand follow the trail of goosebumps it sends on Isak's skin, along his back, his hip, his round ass and muscular thigh. He curls himself around Isak's body who purrs and turn his head to ask for a kiss, eyes closed, soft and dreamy.

Even deepens their kiss, explore Isak's mouth with his tongue, their lips still slack with sleep. Isak has to twist his body, crane his neck, arche his back slightly and push his ass against Even's growing erection. Even moans into his mouth and grips Isak's hip to hold him there.

Even then caresses Isak's leg, slides to the inside of his thigh, up to his groin and his hard cock. Isak breaks their kiss when he gasps at the contact, so Even lips travel to his cheek, his jaw, his neck... He sucks on the soft, delicate skin as he begins to stroke Isak lazily.

Isak whimpers and pushes back again, Even's cock sloting in his crack, which makes them both tremble. Even leaves the warmth of Isak's body just enough time to grab the lube on his bedside table, before enfolding him again and pressing his slicked fingers lightly against his rim.

He breaches Isak's body, pushes one long finger inside. He slides along his walls and feel them relax as Isak's moans get stronger. Even adds another finger, Isak cries out and reaches back for his head, tugs on Even's hair as his fingertips brush against his most sensitive spot.

Even pulls his fingers out, smirks when Isak whimpers at the loss and quickly covers his dick with lube before slowly pushing back inside his boyfriend's ass. Isak lets his head fall back, lips parted in a silent cry as Even fills him up, burying his cock inside him inch by inch.

Even rocks inside Isak, kisses him hot and messy, swallows his moans and breathes in the musky scent of the sweat that begins to coat his skin. He then rolls over until Isak is lying on his stomach and pulls the comforter over their heads, shutting the rest of the world away.

Nothing else exists anymore but the heat of Isak's body under his own, the sound of their moans and the burning pleasure coiling in his stomach. Even pulls Isak's hips off the mattress and thrust deeper inside him, Isak's whimpers muffled by the pillow he buries his face in.

Even moves faster, his head spinning with the sound of their skin slapping together and the lack of air under the covers. He grabs Isak's cock and strokes him to the rhythm of his own thrusts, falling over the edge when he feels Isak clenching around his cock when he cums.

Even collapses on top of Isak, envelopes him, covers his shoulders with soft kisses and small teasing bites.

"Good morning." Isak chuckles.

"Good morning indeed..." Even smiles against his skin, "should we just stay in bed all day?" he murmurs.

"Mmh, sounds like a plan…"


	25. jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt : Some Jealous Even maybe?!! That would be hot as fuck to see him getting all mad and stuff because Isak is talking too close with a random man and then end up having angry sex after
> 
> cw // derogatory language, dom/sub

The way back to their apartment from the club where they went out tonight is silent, tensed. Even walks in long, rapid strides and Isak has difficulty keeping up with him.

"Baby, slow down.. wait for me." He whines behind his boyfriend who doesn't answer him and keep on walking.

"Seriously, what's going on? Talk to me." Isak asks when they get home.

"So, did you have fun with him?" Even asks, his voice cold as ice but his eyes burning into Isak's.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Isak frowns but he knows. And Even sees right through him, as always.

This guy came up to Isak at the bar, he flirted with him and well... Isak liked it. Not the guy, but the attention, the desire, the chase. So maybe he giggled at his jokes and batted his eyelashes a little bit. But it was all innocent, just a game. An exciting rush, nothing more.

"You think I didn't see? You were all over him."

"I wasn't-"

"Don't lie to me." Even cuts him off. "You wanted him to fuck you huh?" He asks, backing Isak until he's trapped against the dining table and Even's body.

"What?! No, of course not!" Isak shakes his head vehemently.

"Oh yes you did, you're hard just thinking about it." Even cups Isak's growing erection through his jeans.

"No, I swear..." Isak whimpers.

"You would have followed him to the filthy club bathroom? Let him take you over the sink like a slut?" Even growls, turning Isak around.

He bends him over the table and pulls down his pants. "I bet you're still loose from when I fucked you this morning. But you can't get enough huh? You wanted another cock?"

"No.. just yours - _aaah_ \- give it to me please." Isak whines when Even slides his fingers easily inside him.

Behind him, Isak can hear Even unbuckle his belt and spit into his hand and it makes him almost dizzy. Even kneads his ass, his grip strong, almost painful and Isak immediately spread his legs for him.

"Look at you." Even says in a low chuckle. "So fucking desperate for my cock"

"Yes, only yours.. oh, god!" Isak cries out when Even sinks into him in one hard push.

Even immediately set a fast and punishing pace, Isak holding onto the creaking table and moaning a string of yes-yes-yes

"Say my name." Even orders before giving Isak's ass a hard, loud slap.

"Even!" Isak whimpers, feeling the burn of Even's hand on his right cheek.

"Again." - another slap.

"Evennn..."

"Again." - and another.

Even continues to pound into him, one hand pressed between Isak's shoulder blades while the other lands repeatedly on his trembling ass.

"You think he would have fucked you that good? You're mine, don't you fucking forget it. Say it!" Even groans.

"I'm yours, I'm all yours."

On a deep, thrust that presses on his prostate right as Even's hand gives his ass another smack, Isak cums with a shout all over the floor.

"You okay?" Even asks softly as they lay in their bed later, Isak cuddled up against his chest.

"Yes" Isak reassures him. "Fuck, it was so good."

"Even?" he asks, looking up at his boyfriend. "You know I only want you, right?"

"Of course, baby" Even kisses him tenderly. "And I you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can send me a prompt on [twitter](https://twitter.com/naughtyevak) or [via CC](https://curiouscat.qa/naughtyevak)


	26. tied up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt : bottom!Even + being tied up
> 
> someone else prompted me with bondage, and also edging, so I thought I'd put everything in this drabble and make it a continuation of the last one.  
> A sort of diptych for my BDSM amateurs out there ;)

"This..." Isak says tying Even's left hand to the bed frame, tightening the knot until Even hisses. "..is for raising your voice at me."

"I'm sorry baby.." Even cooes, kneading Isak's ass with his free hand.

"Shush! No talking. And no touching either." Isak brushes his hand off.

"This..." He continues, tying Even's right hand even tighter in reprisal. "...is for calling me a slut."

"You know I didn't mean it." Even whines but he's not really in pain, not quite.

"Should I also gag you to shut you up?" Isak scolds him.

"Depends on what you mean by that"

"And this..." Isak ponders, looking at the scarf in his hand, before using it to blindfold Even. "...is for spanking me so hard I couldn't sit properly for days after you fucked me."

"But I wanna see you." Even complains.

"You should have thought about it before ruining my ass"

Losing control really scares Even, except with Isak. He trusts him so completely, that only with him is he capable of letting go. Like now, blind and tied up, entirely powerless with no other choice than to give in to his lover's desires.

"Okay... do whatever you want to me."

Isak is now three fingers deep inside Even's hole with one hand, stroking his cock with the other. The mix of pleasure growing as Isak moves and brushes Even's spot with the painful sensation on his wrist when he tries to move and only tightens his ties a bit more is overwhelming.

Everything is enhanced tenfold by the darkness surrounding Even and his total abandon. He's so close, he can feel it, and Isak must know too.

"Oh God Isak... Yes! Yes!!" He cries out but right when he's about to fall over the edge, Isak pulls his fingers out and stills his hand.

"What... no, baby come on." Even whines.

"You don't think I'll let you cum before I've had a chance to fuck you, huh?" Isak asks with a devilish smirk that even can hear in his voice. "You ready for me baby?" He presses the head of his cock against Even's rim

"Yes! Fuck me!"

Isak does. He fucks him, fast, rough, chasing his own pleasure only. He doesn't touch Even's cock, angles his thrusts as to avoid pressing on his prostate and refuses to answer to any of his pleas for more. Even is desperate, doesn't care how pathetic begging it makes him sound.

Isak cums with a loud grunts, shooting inside Even's trembling body.

"And this..." Isak pulls out, Even feeling on the verge of crying, his cock so achingly hard, burning like his bruised wrist. "...is for saying I was desperate for your cock. I'll show you how desperate feels."

Isak walks out of the bedroom, leaving Even used, frustrated, completely helpless. Even hears him walking around the apartment, opening the fridge... he hears the distant sound of Isak's voice on the phone, having a casual conversation while Even is tied up naked to their bed.

Even can't say how long Isak's been gone, it feels like it's been hours. But he finally hears him come back to the bedroom.

"Missed me?" He asks, stepping closer to the bed.

"Yes... Please baby, I need you so bad. Please." Even begs, still rock hard, his entire body buzzing.

Isak kneels between his legs and Even hisses in surprise when he feels his fingers brushing his dripping hole. Isak present his fingers covered with his own cum before Even's lips and Even immediately opens them, sucks them eagerly, desperate to please Isak.

"Ready to go again?"

Isak kisses him, swallows Even's "Yes! Yes!" as he sinks back inside his body. This time, Even feels Isak everywhere, the roll of his thrusts going repeatedly for his spot, his lips and his tongue on his skin, his hand stroking his cock. Everything is so intense, so fucking good.

"You can let it go now... cum for me baby." Isak whispers against his neck. The caress of his breath sends a shiver down Even's spine, the final delicious sensation that pushes him over the edge. Even feels ropes of cum splashing on his stomach as he cums harder than ever before.

Isak pulls out carefully after he's finished too. Then, he unties Even's hands one after the other, pressing soft kisses on each sore wrist before he takes the blindfold off Even's eyes. 

"Hi" Isak murmurs as Even flutters his eyes open.

"Hi" Even responds to his loving smile.

"You really do hold a grudge, huh?" Even asks later as he's lying against Isak's back in the bathtub, warm water relaxing their worn bodies.

Isak chuckles, gently rubbing the bruised skin on the inside of Even's wrists. "Truce?" He asks, kissing Even's temple.

"Yes, for now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can send me a prompt on [twitter](https://twitter.com/naughtyevak) or [via CC](https://curiouscat.qa/naughtyevak)


End file.
